Easter Bunnies
by dancingal0neandreadytog0
Summary: It's Kelsi's wedding, and Sharpay is trying on bridesmaid dresses. One of which, makes her look like the Easter Bunny. Rated K to be safe. Read and review!


Easter Bunnies

**A/N: This is my first fanfic for High School Musical. So if it's bad, I'm sorry. **

"I'm leaving!" Ryan yelled from the bottom of the stairs. "I'm meeting with Troy to discuss the rehearsal dinner!"

Oh, how convenient.

"Have fun!" I yelled sarcastically, rolling my eyes and putting on a fake act of happy.

"I will." Ryan walked up the stairs to find me struggling to fit my feet into an old pair of off-white wedges I was trying on.

"Shar," he began, but I cut him off.

"I know what you're going to tell me," I said triumphantly. Lately we hadn't been thinking on the same wavelength, and I was glad to finally know that he was going to tell me to not be so sarcastic in my life.

"Oh you do?" He raised one eyebrow, the hint of a smirk playing on his lips.

And the bad thing about me not being able to tell what he was thinking, was the fact that he could tell what _I _was thinking.

"Yes, I think," I said, suddenly not so sure of myself.

How does he do that?

"Well I'll ask anyway. Do those shoes even fit you?" he asked me, sitting down in my bean bag chair.

"Um..." I stared at the shoes, willing them to be one size bigger. You see, my brother is getting married, and I'm his fiancé's maid of honor. So she told me to find a pair of off-white shoes that I could wear to the wedding, and not knowing what kind of shoes, I opted for heels.

Now you'd think, knowing me, I'd just go and buy myself new shoes. Well, under normal circumstances, I would have. But Ryan and I weren't getting paid until _after _the wedding (to which I said, "Oh, how convenient."), so, much to the surprise of everyone, excluding my brother (who always seemed to know what I was thinking), I decided to save money, and did something no one thought I would _ever _do.

I opted to wear my old shoes. (I know, you're probably all thinking, Really?)

But I was only thinking that I shouldn't spend money on myself when really ─ Ryan and I share money, because we live in the same apartment ─ Ryan is, after all, the one who's getting married, not me. So I decided to let him spend the money on his wedding, and that I could just wear my old shoes. Little did I know that those shoes weren't a size 8, they were a size 7, and here I am thinking, _How the heck did I ever fit into these shoes?_

I'm also saving money because Kelsi wants a perfect wedding. And I don't blame her. On her 19th birthday Ryan and I flew out to Albuquerque to celebrate it with her and all of our friends in "The Gang," as we were called. We consist of Troy, Gabi, Chad, Taylor, Kelsi, Zeke, Ryan, me, and formerly Jason and Martha (they distanced themselves from us a while back, before Kelsi's 19th birthday). So anyways, we flew out to Albuquerque, and we were last to get there because our flight was late. We had a pizza and stuff, she opened her presents, and then guess who came in?

Her parents.

Not like that was a bad thing, but it was just so random, and they had a video tape in their hands. They put it in, and walked out of the door. Needless to say we were all surprised, until we saw Kelsi's mom, a much younger version. She was wearing a wedding dress, and Kelsi figured out it was her parent's wedding. She had always told us that her parents never talked about it. The only thing they had told her was that they were young, and that the wedding was horrible. And boy, when they said young, they meant young! Her parents looked like they were 18, 20 at the oldest. Well, actually they _looked _like they were 15, but I reasoned that they must have been 18. So the tape showed how horrible it was, but there was no sound so Kelsi explained it to us.

The only reason they got married is because her dad got her mom pregnant. Her dad was actually in love with another woman, and her mother's parents literally stood up at the wedding and yelled out to the priest, "WE OBJECT TO THEIR MARRIAGE!"

And it's all on video tape.

Oh, the agony.

"Sharpay?" I realized I had been sitting quietly for the past five minutes. Ryan looked at me with concern. I blinked. "Shar? You in there?"

"Um, yeah," I said. I was a bit out of it today. Maybe I woke up too early. I got a good look at Ryan today. He looked like a model, but, then again, Gabi, Tay, Kelsi and I all agreed that he always did. This time, he looked like he had at Cousin Jessie's rehearsal dinner 3 years ago. And yesterday. And the day before that. Kind of, well, cute.

"Sharpay, if you need new shoes, just go buy yourself some," Ryan said, getting straight to the point."

"Uh, right. You need to go," I told him, looking at the time.

"See ya, Sharpay," Ryan said, getting up from the chair. "Kelsi should be here soon." He gave me a hug and walked out of the room.

_Without a hat._

"Ryan!" I called after him.

"What?" He barely turned around.

"You don't have a hat on!" I said, flushing immediately, because I felt silly afterwards.

"Sharpay," he began, "You know ─"

"I know, I know," I finished. "Your hats don't go with that outfit."

He smiled and walked out of the door. I heard voices, and then the door closed.

"Sharpay?" a faint voice asked. I peeked out of my room to see Kelsi standing by the door.

"Hey, Kelsi!" I called, taking my shoes and me into the kitchen.

"Ryan says your shoes don't fit." She may have beaten around the bush before, but not today. Today she was all business. I looked at her.

"No, no, no," I protested. "They fit...they're just a size too small..." I added in a small voice.

"Then why don't you buy yourself new ones?"

I don't know, Kelsi, I don't know.

"Sharpay?" Kelsi waved a hand in front of my face. "Are you okay? Ryan said you were a little out of it."

"I'm fine," I protested again. "Let's see your dress and my dress. You brought them, right?"

"Mmhmm," she said. Kelsi looked at me like I wasn't ready for something; she looked disbelieving at the fact that I said I was fine, when I clearly wasn't. And it's true; I wasn't fine. But I didn't know why. "Okay Sharpay, here's your dress, it's a bit different than you thought, though; it's black." She looked warily at me, as if I might chop her head off.

Right, Kelsi, of course I'll chop your head off. But, even if I wasn't going to kill her, I was still surprised.

"BLACK?!?" I screeched. Kelsi was the last person I would've ever thought to wear black. I looked at her like she was that guy from that movie, The Shining, who kept typing "All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy" over and over.

"Is that a problem?" Kelsi asked me, looking slightly afraid.

"No!" I exclaimed. "It's just, you were never one for black..."

"Oh! Well, you know the theme of the wedding, right?"

I nodded. "Bo-ho?"

"Yeah. Bo-ho is kind of, rebel-ish, in a way, so I was thinking that most brides don't have their bridesmaids wear black..."

"Alright, I'll try it on," I said. I put it on and Kelsi said, "See?" I looked at myself.

"Wow," I said. I liked it. It's not something I would normally wear, but, I liked it. It was a bit too, rock n' roll for my taste, but I could deal with it.

"If you don't like that," Kelsi said, "there's always red."

"Red?" She took me into the room and helped me into the red dress.

"And there's a headband that goes with it," she stated.

"There is?" I asked, but she was already putting it on me. She turned me around and I stared, looking at the ghastly sight that was on my head.

"Kelsi?" I asked, telling myself not to get mad. "I look like the Easter Bunny."

"What?" she asked. "Sorry, I didn't catch that."

"Kelsi!" I yelled. "You've made me look like the Easter Bunny!!!"

"I'm sorry!!" she said apologetically. "But if it makes you feel better, you're a cute Easter Bunny," she offered with a hopeful expression.

"Gah!" I yelled as I stomped out of the bathroom and into my room.

"I never said you had to wear that one," Kelsi said. She sounded exasperated.

"Too bad!!!" I yelled at her. I sat in my room, wallowing in self-pity. I heard voices again. I heard Ryan.

"She's locked herself in her room?" he asked. "Why?"

"She says I made her look like the Easter Bunny. Which, I will agree, I think I did," I heard Kelsi say. _Good for you. Own up to your mistake._

"Okay, I can be the judge of that, right?" NO!! Ryan cannot see me in this repulsive, shocking, spectral sight!

"Sure, I mean, she might not let you in..."

"Kelsi? I'm her brother, I know her better than she knows herself; she will let me in."

Oh how wrong you are, dear brother.

"Sharpay?" he called. "Are you in there?"

"No," I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Sharpay, all she said was something about you looking like the Easter Bunny. Unless you're wearing a purple vest with a green checkered bowtie─"

"You mean like what you wore for school pictures in 7th grade?"

"Ha, ha, ha. But unless you're wearing that, I don't think you look like the Easter Bunny." I opened my door.

"But if you think you do..." he trailed off. I rolled my eyes. "I think you're a cute Easter Bunny."

"Ugh! What is with you and saying─" I caught sight of myself in a mirror. I looked at myself. "Oh! I am a cute Easter Bunny!"

"Which dress Sharpay? Black or Easter Bunny?" She knew the answer, but she just wanted to hear me say it.

"Easter Bunny."

Fin.


End file.
